First Meeting & Thoughts & So on
by NamieLuvsAllFanfics
Summary: Alfred and Matthew start at a new high school for their year as sophomores. Their last one didn't turn out too well...Will this one be different? Or will it just be worse? AU Humans! Country & human names used. R&R plz? It's my second one but whatever...:/ USUK and slight PruCan
1. Chapter 1

**Uh hey...Yeah. New story finally and it still sucks and I know this is short, but it's just the prologue okay so shut up...And have been having some...personal/family issues so I haven't been motivated to post or write anything but here. It sucks and I don't know why I even put this up since no one reads these but oh well...I think I do this for myself but here it is. And uh...IDK what to call this fanfiction...:/ Oh well...**

**UPDATE: HEY. I'm not so depressed anymore and I finally have motivation and whatnot so I edited this for you! YAY! ...No? Oh...Oh well. Here!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

_Prologue_

"Hey, Artie?" Alfred asked Arthur while cuddling on the sofa in front of the fire on a cold, winter day.

"What, Alfred?" Arthur replied, a tad bit annoyed.

"How did this start?"

"How did what start?" Arthur asked, exasperated. "Can't we just enjoy the silence together? My family won't be gone forever. They're coming back tomorrow night."

"How did," Al gestured to the both of them. "_This _start?"

"I don't know. It was 2 years ago in Sophomore year."

"Tell me again what you thought of when you first saw me!" Alfred smiled excitedly.

"I already told you; I thought you were," Arthur paused, embarrassed, "Really...Really attractive. I-I wanted to make out with you."

"_Wanted_?" Alfred raised an eyebrow and smiled seductively.

"...Want." Arthur reached over and pulled Alfred closer. They kissed for a few moments then Arthur began pulling up Alfred's shirt.

"Wait," Al stopped. "I want it to be _really _special and I just thought that what if we got married and adopted a kid? I would want to tell them how we got together. I want to write about every time we're together and how we met." Alfred smiled apologetically.

"But this would have been special, Love."

"But I'll forget to write about our moments together!"

"Bloody hell, Alfred. Come on. I'll remind you." Arthur kissed Alfred again and off they went. **(I could go into detail but let's keep it PG! xD)**

The following day, the couple got up and Arthur kept his word. "Alfred, love, don't forget to write out how we met and whatnot."

"Oh, right. Thank you, Artie."

"It's Arthur, you dolt!"

* * *

**How was it? Was it at least decent? No? Okay, I agree. I didn't think it was either lol But I tried my best to fix it. And I will be posting more chapters on everything from now on! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**PEACE OUT FICTIONERS! 3,**

** Love, Quoia aka Namie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...I feel so stupid. This story is stupid. I'm sorry but if you're reading this, you might be a bit stupid although don't worry, I'm even stupider for writing it! xD lol Well here's chapter 2. R&R! I fangirl when I get reviews! xD SO woo. yay**

**On with the show!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: I think I've found the one, Mattie..._

"Come on, Mattie!" Alfred hurried his younger brother, reaching the front of their new high school.

"Hold on, Al." Matthew complained in a quiet, soft voice, running as fast as he could with all of his stuff.

"I hope there's cute girls!" Alfred whispered once Matt caught up to him, "_And _hot guys. Maybe I can get lucky." Al grinned.

"Al, you should be focusing on your studies, not cute girls or hot guys."

"But I feel that I'm going to find the one. I just know it. I'm going to find the one. I might not see realize it at first, but I will. I just know it!" Alfred stared off into space.

"Alfred, you're going to lie again, aren't you?" Matt asked, furrowing his eyebrows in worry.

"Yeah. I am. Last time it just didn't work out because of Ivan getting mad. No one in this huge city likes _gays _so I can't just go around saying I'm bisexual, Matt. They'd bully me. I used to cut in 7 grade because of that. I was so fucked up back then and I don't want that to happen again."

"At least tell me when something happens or when you find someone you like even if you're the older one by like 1 minute."

"It was 1 minute and 29 seconds to be exact but I will. No need to worry about me!" Alfred swung his arm around his brother's shoulders and they continued like that until they had to go to different classes.

"I'll talk to you at lunch, Matt." Alfred ruffled his hair and kissed him on the forehead then headed to his class and they both arrived before anyone else. Alfred had English first hour and Matthew had Band.

Alfred sat down with his tote bag in the second row all the way to the right and pulled out his phone.

"I should text Ivan..." Al mumbled to himself as someone walked into the room silently. Alfred was about to take a photo of the room to send to his 'friend' but suddenly took a photo of Arthur; the student body president, looking surprised.

"Oh. Hello! I'm Alfred F Jones! I'ma hero. I love Captain America. He's my idol. He was able to save everyone he cared abou—Sorry. Anyways, who are you?"

"I am Arthur J Kirkland, the student body president. And you are in my seat. Now, if you would kindly move." Arthur said, trying to be calm and polite.

"But I like this seat! It's the best seat ever. Wanna be friends?"

"No, you twat! Now please move. That is my seat."

"_No_. 'Cause then I won't have a reason to talk to you and you're cute." Alfred said innocently.

"W-What? You bloody wanker, move!" Arthur stuttered, taken back by how blunt Alfred was.

"_No_!" America whined, "You won't talk to me if I move and we won't be friends then." Alfred paused, "I thought I could actually make a friend this time around but I guess I was wrong." Al got up and began moving toward the back of the room, making Arthur feel guilty.

"Oh and who are you, Noobie?" A student named Hercules asked, appearing suddenly.

"I'm Alfred F Jones. Why is British pants so mean?"

"He's just a stuckup old man. Don't mind him. Hang with me and you can get all the bitches you want. Even the hot hard to get bitch, Elizaveta." Herc smirked.

"But there must be a real reason why he's so mean..." Alfred thought aloud, talking to himself.

"There isn't."

"It's because people like you, Hercules (InsertLast)!" Arthur glared and somehow caught Alfred's eye. Their eyes locked and Alfred took a step toward him.

"What the hell? Why are you staring into his eyes for so long? Are you...gay, Al?" Hercules made a look of disgust.

Alfred wanted, _really _wanted to be friends with Arthur. He was so cute! But he couldn't flirt or show any interest in any guys if he wanted any friends. Everyone was probably homophobic.

Alfred laughed, "Fuck no! Arthur is just mad at me because I called him cute and he is totally into me. Gays are fucking filthy vermin!" That was mistake one. If Arthur didn't have such a tough, pain in the ass reputation, he would have cried just then. But no one knew that. Not even his friends.

"Oh good! Haha! I can't _stand _gays." Herc turned to Arthur, "_Babe_, I didn't know you swung _that _way? I'm curious, how many guys have you fucked up by fucking them? And how many _girls _have you laid? Oh _right_. None!" He laughed.

"I am not gay, Hercules. I am straight and Jones here is lying like all of you foolish, ignorant jocks do. He is just like you; a man whore. Bloody wankers!"  
"But–"  
Hercules just laughed then said, "Let me go find Francis, Al. He'll inform you about everything. You can come if you want."  
"No. I'll stay here. I have to text someone." Alfred then seriously said, "And do NOT call me Al."  
"'Kay." Hercules then left quietly and other students came in. Alfred sent the photo he took of Arthur to Matthew and said

_This guy is a stuck up prick! :( But he's really cute! I accidentally told him that but he just freaked out. Then sum guy came in & ruined it. I want 2 be Artie's frend but I can't Cuz he's gay & it'll show I'm bi or I'm in support of them. :(_  
Alfred sat back down by Arthur and they never spoke to each other for a long time and Hercules never came back either. Class was about to begin and Matt finally texted back.

_He's cute. R those caterpillars on his 4head? Is he "the 1"? :D Lol this is Gil. He's my frend. He's hawt! •\\\• Wat do u think? Could I?_

"He looks like a player..." Alfred mumbled to himself as he replied with, _haha. funny. =.= those r eyebrows & i think they make him even more adorable._ _He looks like player & a dick & he looks familiar. weird:? It's a no._

"Class! Now, put your phones away and pay attention. Let's introduce ourselves." That's what they did the whole class hour. Yep. Boring. Luckily for Alfred he got Arthur to talk to him.  
"Hey. I'm sorry 'bout what I said, Artie. I'm in complete support of gays. Hell, my brother is gay." He whispered.  
"Whatever, you twat! Leave me alone. I got the hint. You're not interested!"

"But I am." Arthur continued to glare at Alfred. He thought Alfred was attractive but he wasn't so sure that he wasn't like the others jocks. "Do you have a phone? Here's my number. Text me sometime, or call. And actually, I'm bisexual so really, call or text me sometime. You're actually really cute." Al handed him a piece of paper and smiled, blushing a bit.  
"W-What? Hercules probably told you to say that! I don't believe you. I barely even know you, Jones." England whisper-yelled.  
"But take a chance on me at least. I won't break your heart, Artie. You're so cute it's impossible to." America winked.  
Arthur blushed, "Sh-Shut up, bloody igit!" He flailed his hands around, trying to hide his blush but Alfred just chuckled and grabbed his hands and held them in his own.  
"I think I found the one, Mattie..." Alfred mumbled so very quietly to himself, smiling at Arthur.  
"Class dismissed! Tomorrow we will actually do some work."  
"Come on, Artie. Let's go. I'll escort you to your locker and classes."  
"Let go of me, you git! And my name is Arthur, not Artie! Get it right."

"Okay. Well, let's go then."

For nearly the rest of the day, America escorted Arthur to his locker and then to his classes and at lunch Alfred met England's friends and told him that Artie was the one for him. They had all laughed and "Awe"d. Arthur was even coming over to America's house.

"This is the last class of the day, please let go of my hand, Jones! People are staring."

"So? Let them stare. I can always lie and say I was tricking you." Alfred told him then hurriedly said, "But I'm not. I _really l_ike you, Arthur. I want to be your hero and _only your_s. I want you to be mine and _only _mine. I want to kiss _you _and make out with _you _and ha—"

"Okay. I understand, you git! Now let go of me! You have football try outs."  
"Awe fine. See you later! I'll drive you to my house along with Matt after school." Alfred kissed Arthur's cheek real quick then ran off. Arthur smiled secretly while walking off to his group. He wondered how Alfred was wrapped around his finger so easily without doing anything besides yelling at him and letting him do what he wants. But then he thought that Alfred might actually just be tricking him. He needs to end it. Even though he didn't want to. Not at all.

* * *

**So? How was that? I think I did okay. Not the best. And this is going to be really like short and stupid and fluff pretty much. But please R&R! xD I love you guys!**

**Love, Quoia! aka Namie**


End file.
